One or more embodiments disclosed within this specification relate to parallel development of a software system using a software configuration management (SCM) system.
An SCM system helps to coordinate the actions of many developers while working on a complex software system. During the development process, the SCM system can manage operations such as version control among the various software assets that are generated and/or updated as part of the software system under development. The SCM system further helps to coordinate activities conducted across different versions of the software system. For example, the SCM system can coordinate updates or fixes that must be carried forward from one release to the next inclusive of updates or fixes that must be propagated from an older release to a newer release still under development.